I Told You, It Was Romantic!
by AccioWazlib
Summary: #BadePrompts Prompt: Nostalgia. "Momma, you used to have color hairs. Why don't you anymore, did they all fall out?" Jade laughed at the innocent question, and patted her daughter's hand. "No, sweetie, they didn't. Mommy just stopped changing the colors."


This is for Bade Prompts.  
My Prompt is: **Nostalgia.**

_****A/N: This doesn't exactly scream nostalgia, but I am not an angst writer, everything I write has to be cute and fluffy, so I apologize if it didn't meet your standards._

_But at least it's super cute!_

* * *

The pair of them sat on the couch together, just sitting peacefully. The woman's hair had long since lost her multicolored streak's but the man's still remained long and untamed. He smiled down at her, his tan hand sliding over her's, a smile playing about on his lips. A sweet smile formed on her's as well, and they were leaning in, just about to kiss, when they heard giggling.

The dark haired woman pulled away, her lips forming into a line, and the man's eyebrow quirked. They both listened closely until they heard it again. Another stifled giggle, along with shushing.

The pair of them stood, and followed the sound into the kitchen, the shushing and laughter got louder, but also quieter at the same time. They had reached the kitchen table, and peeked under it.

Underneath the piece of wooden furniture were two children, the little girl strongly resembling her father, with tanned skin, brown eyes, and dark hair. The young boy resembling his mother, with her pale skin, icy blue eyes, and her natural brown hair.

"I told you they didn't go to sleep, Beck." The children's mother glared at her husband.

"Jade, relax." He looked up at her with a calm expression.

Both kids looked up at their parents, wide eyed at getting caught. Their son took the book they had been looking at, and tried to hide it behind his back.

Jade turned her stare on him. "James, hand it over." She held out her hand, using two fingers in a way, that he knew she meant business. He sighed, and handed the book to his mother, knowing he had been busted, his head falling down.

"What is it?" Beck asked her, pulling James' younger sister out from under the table, and settling her on his hip.

Jade's eyebrows furrowed, as she recognized the book. "An old photo album?" She turned to look at both her kids. "Why do you have this?"

James had crawled out from under the table, and was shuffling his feet. "I dunno." He mumbled, trying to look innocent.

Jade narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't you lie to me. Stop mumbling and speak up." She ordered sternly.

"Jade!" Beck reprimanded in a hushed voice, their daughter's head on his shoulder, as she sucked her thumb.

"W-we were just looking mommy." The little girl spoke around her thumb.

Jade bit the inside of her cheek, and dropped the album on the table. "Natalie.." She sighed, when the little girl reached her arms out, and Jade took her and Natalie hugged her.

"I'm sorry mommy." She apologized, her little arms reaching around her neck.

Beck smirked. He had taught both kids to apologize and act extra cute to avoid their mother's wrath. Jade glared at him, obviously knowing he was the cause of this. But her anger had melted away, so she couldn't exactly be mad anymore. Beck picked up the photo album, and threw James over his shoulder.

"How about we look at his, aye?" He gave his wife a smile.

"Yeah, can we?" Both kids asked in union. "Pleeeeeeease?"

Jade sighed, she had no chance with three against one. "Fine."

Both kids cheered, and James thrust his fist in the air, as they all went back into the living room, and settled onto the couch both parents had vacated not too long ago.

With Natalie settled into her father's lap, and James snuggled into his mother's side, they flipped open the book, starting on the first page.

"That's Auntie Cat!" James pointed to the picture, of his mother and her close friend. "Her hair still looks the same." He commented, and Jade nodded.

"Is that a puppet?" Natalie asked pointing to one of Robbie, and Rex.

Beck laughed, and nodded. "Robbie used to be a ventriloquist." He explained.

"A ventrilo-what?" Natalie asked. "Is that like a velociraptor? Uncle Robbie was a dinosaur?" She covered her mouth excitedly.

"No you idiot!" James rolled his eyes. "A ventriloquist is someone who plays the violin!" James had clearly inherited his mother's sass.

"Nuh uh!" Natalie cried out. "He was a dinosaur! Right mommy?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "You're both wrong. A ventriloquist is someone who can talk without making their mouth move." She gave them a short direct explanation.

"I was closer." James said smiling smugly.

"Nuh uh! I was!" Natalie countered.

Beck sighed, and stopped Jade before she snapped. "Enough, you two."

"Sorry." Both kids apologized before looking back at the pages.

"Mommy why are you a hamburger?"

"Dad, are you a chicken nugget, or a hot dog?"

Jade cringed at the picture and quickly turned the page, not wanting to dwell on the answers Beck was giving both kids.

The next page showed a picture of Jade and Andre, and Natalie looked at her mom, picking up a piece of her black hair. "Momma, you used to have color hairs. Why don't you anymore, did they all fall out?"

Jade laughed at the innocent question, and patted her daughter's hand. "No, sweetie, they didn't. Mommy just stopped changing the colors."

Natalie nodded, and turned her attention back to the page, and it showed a picture of both parents kissing, as teenagers.

"Ew! Gross!" James stuck out his tongue, and tried to turn the page.

Natalie shrieked and tried to stop him. "No don't! I think it's romantic!" She interlocked her little fingers, and put them to her cheeks looking positively smitten at the thought.

Jade's eyebrows raised, surprised her five year old even knew such a word. "How do you know about romance exactly?" She questioned her daughter.

"Daddy told me all about it!" She looked up, and poked the underside of his chin.

"Did he now?" Jade raised an eyebrow, and Beck knew she was planning on doing something to him later, whether good or bad, he didn't know.

"Uhhh. Time for bed, kids." Beck said, picking up Natalie, and James, and high tailing it up the stairs, while they protested.

Jade just smiled, and continued flipping through the old pages. The memories consuming her, and taking her back. Her smile faded, as she ran her fingers over a picture of her and Beck, just before they had broken up. She had almost thought it would have been for good, they had seemed to have drifted quite a bit during the months they were separated. But luckily they had worked it out.

She turned a page, and it was a picture of the day they had gotten back together, the small smile forming back on her face. She bit her lip, as she looked at the passionate lip lock the two were engaged in, and she almost wished she could go back to that moment.

Before she knew it, Beck had returned down the stairs, and Jade didn't even bother to hide that she was enthralled in the book.

"You miss it sometimes, don't you?" He asked, taking a seat beside her once more.

She nodded, leaning her head onto his shoulder, and closed the album, and placed it on the coffee table. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her, returning to their peaceful silence.

"It's not that I don't love how it all turned out, I do." She told him, her blue eyes meeting his brown. "I just wish I could relive it sometimes, ya know?"

Beck just nodded, running his hands through his hair. "Who says we can't?"

Jade raised her eyebrows at him. "Well for starters, we're both in almost thirty, and we have two children. That doesn't exactly scream careless teenagers, does it?"

Beck laughed, and shook his head, pressing his lips to hers. They separated with a slight smack, and he pressed his nose to her's. "You get the idea, don't you?"

Jade gave a smile, that showed all of her pearly whites, her hands coming up, on either side of his face, as she nodded. The pair of them kissed again, and continued in the lip-lock until an unmistakeable giggle broke them apart.

They glanced to see both kids at the top of the stairs, with Natalie covering her mouth to hold in the giggles. "_I told you it was romantic_!"

* * *

_Click it, click that button. Peer pressure!_


End file.
